1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for fabricating axially symmetric aspherics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art devices for fabricating axially symmetric aspherics, a cam for causing a workspindle having a workpiece mounted on one end thereof to swing through a predetemined angle of rotation about the axis thereof and for causing similar rotation of the workpiece has been secured on the rotary shaft of the workspindle with their axes of symmetry being coincident, and reciprocal rectilinear movement provided by a cam follower engaged with the cam has been reduced in amount and transmitted to a tool holding a grinding wheel for machining the workpiece, whereby predetermined aspherics have been facricated in accordance with the amount of lift corresponding to the angle of rotation of rotation of the cam. Such prior art devices, however, have suffered from profile errors attributable to the wear of the cam during its manufacture and during its operation and mechanical errors such as cam mounting errors or the like and moreover, these errors have been difficult to correct.